


日復一日

by PiscesOrchid



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiscesOrchid/pseuds/PiscesOrchid
Summary: 一次老派浪漫的約會（或是說釣魚）
Relationships: Arthur Fleck & Bruce Wayne, Arthur Fleck/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 8





	日復一日

**Author's Note:**

> 年齡操作。電影最後一幕和 Frank Sinatra 給的主意。一直在想亞瑟作為 Joker 到底如何犯罪，結果方向和效果都跟原本計畫的不一樣，嘆氣

「你來了。」他鬆開手指，地上的菸蒂像碎彩紙一樣散落在他的皮鞋旁，「但比我猜的時間要晚一點。」  
  
  
蝙蝠俠的影子在狹窄的巷裡拉得老長，小丑恰恰好站在黑影所及的邊緣之外，一毫不差。  
  
  
小丑的樣子跟電視上所差無幾——那個夜間脫口秀，莫瑞富蘭克林主持的。在湯瑪斯韋恩和瑪莎韋恩離開那晚上播的節目。  
  
螢幕上的他穿著一身剪裁精緻的紅色西裝，內襯背心是沒有金屬光澤的金黃色，恰如其分地托著底下的孔雀綠尖領襯衫。他的臉漆得近乎全白，口紅塗出歪歪斜斜的笑容，鈍鈍的紅色眉毛微妙的一高一低，輕飄飄地揚在眼周的藍色菱形上頭。  
  
小丑在主持台旁邊坐下來，睜著大大的眼睛說，他殺了三個華爾街青年，大家為什麼要為他們這麼難過？他們連歌都唱不好。要是換作是他，死在路邊都沒有人會看一眼。這次讓我上節目也只是為了取笑我，那就笑吧。你們很糟糕，你和你，你們全部都是。

  
高譚市夜晚裡的光線不足以讓他的裝扮節目上光彩奪目，但蝙蝠俠仍然能輕易地將眼前的景象套上記憶中的顏色。就像電視上那樣，或許連笑容的角度都能重疊，頂多再更鮮豔一點，除了眼睛之外。他不須依靠錄影帶推敲它們是什麼顏色，他小時候就曾經看過那對明亮地驚人的綠眼睛，就在韋恩宅邸的大門前。大門柵欄隔開了他們倆，綠眼睛的男人表演了一串逗小孩的老套小丑舞蹈，從懷裡抽出魔術棒，變出一束俗艷的塑膠假花。他小心地讓手臂穿越柵欄，將那束花湊到小韋恩的鼻下，他說他叫做亞瑟。

  
  
「亞瑟．弗萊克跟韋恩家族一點關係也沒有，少爺，我再次跟您保證。」他的好管家說，「佩妮．弗萊克有妄想症，繼續放任她傳布謠言會傷害到無辜的人，我們不得已才將她請走，如此而已。」  
  
「謝謝你，阿爾弗雷德。」布魯斯．韋恩坐在他的辦公桌前，椅子朝向窗外，窗台兩旁的水晶花瓶裡各插著一束塑膠花。

「他殺了人，我得要阻止他。」

「是的，十分駭人聽聞。」阿爾弗雷德說得很慢，像是慎重地在腦海裡挑選一輪詞彙：「儘管這相當令人遺憾，但我必須提醒您謀殺在高譚市層出不窮，或許您不該在這事上放太多心思。」

「我知道。」

  
聽畢，管家只是微微鞠躬。準備退出書房時，布魯斯叫住他：「我突然想聽那首歌，替我放一下吧。」

  
  


「他做了什麼？」變聲器成功地讓蝙蝠俠的聲音聽起來比實際上老得多，他繼續說：「史考特．巴頓。你為什麼要殺他？他只是個普通的退休老師，為什麼對他下手？」

「我什麼都沒做，我只是抽了根煙。」小丑說。

「他被活活燒死了。你那根煙看起來沒辦法做到那種事。」

  
小丑高高抬起眉毛，咧開嘴爆出一串卡通一樣的笑聲，他前仰後合，幾乎要在地上打滾。蝙蝠俠不確定這是不是小丑常用的誇張肢體把戲，或是有些話說出口時會比想像中還要滑稽。

  
終於他停了下來，只剩幾聲輕笑，「那可真不幸，對吧？」  
他的聲音比想像中細柔得多。他往前躍了幾步，輕巧落在蝙蝠俠的影下。

  
「我喜歡你，你還有一對可愛的蝙蝠耳朵。」

  
蝙蝠俠忽略他的評論。「你得回答我的問題，」他說。

小丑扯扯嘴角，在他面前從煙盒裡挑出一根香煙，動作流暢地像個指揮家；煙靠著嘴唇，他伸手擋住風，打火機的火光照亮他一小部分的臉。

  
「是什麼原因呢？」他吐出一小球煙霧，然後輕輕將它吹散，抬頭望進蝙蝠俠的眼睛。「我想我知道一些你不知道的事情。」

「看來你得在阿卡漢裡告訴我了，亞瑟。」

  
聽到他的名字，亞瑟笑開了：「我不能去阿卡漢，還有一個人在我手上。我去了阿卡漢你就不能知道了。」

  
蝙蝠俠一把扯住他，他這才意識到對方有多瘦小。他平整的襯衫領子被拉得歪向一邊，那對綠眼睛在他凹陷的臉上大得不成比例。

  
「告訴我。」

「跟我跳舞，」他把手覆在蝙蝠俠沒被面具遮住的半張臉上。「跟我跳舞，然後我就告訴你。」

  
布魯斯曾經跳過一次舞。他和一個年紀跟他差不了多少的女孩面對面，她的下巴抬得高高的，纖細白淨的手像雪花一樣落在他手心上。跳舞是社交的一種，阿爾弗雷德告訴他。就像溝通一樣，一進一讓，跟隨或分開。許多問題都能在這短短的幾分鐘的優雅角力裡顯現出來。夠好的話，你們在舞結束之前就能得出一個共識。  
  
於是他接受了邀請。他說服自己，如果單單一支舞就能換得小丑就範，那也無所謂。他讓小丑張開他的手臂，表現得好似高中畢業舞會上的笨拙舞伴。他的掌心對著他的，小丑哼起一段旋律，搖晃起來，他的香煙在手指間冒著煙。

  
_That's life_  
_That's what all the people say_

  
「在阿卡漢我總是會想起這首歌。」

  
_You're riding high in April, shot down in May_  
_But I know I'm gonna change that tune, when I'm back on top in June_

  
「你知道我的名字，你讀過我的檔案。」他轉個了圈，回到蝙蝠俠面前。

「上面說了什麼？我是個好孩子？」

「你是個瘋子。你和那群小丑，你們殺了很多人。」

「七個，只有七個。」他唱道，「其他人都不是我殺的，我只是鼓勵那些年輕人去做他們想做的事。」

  
_I said that's life, and as funny as it may seem_

  
「你燒了一整座金庫。」

「人們從來都不需要這麼多錢。」

「你為什麼要殺巴頓？」  
  


_Some people get their kicks stomping on a dream_

  
「他很壞，」他說，聲音像小孩一樣。他讓蝙蝠俠的手臂繞到腰後，往後仰。

  
_But I don't let it, I don't let it get me down_  
  


「你還抓了誰？」亞瑟沒有說話，他只是繼續哼著歌，嘗試做一個小小的迴旋。  
「回答我，亞瑟。」

  
亞瑟沒有立刻回答蝙蝠俠，他眼神晶亮，伸手撫過蝙蝠俠的盔甲。蝙蝠俠看著他細瘦的手指如蜘蛛一樣爬上自己的手腕、手心，最後扣上手指。綠眼睛往上抬時，他愣住了，無法動彈。亞瑟才輕輕一拉，他就像被繩索拽著一樣，腳步踉蹌地跌到他身邊。

他湊上他的耳朵。

  
_'Cause this fine old world, it keeps spinnin' around_  
  
  
「是布魯斯．韋恩。」

  
布魯斯如夢乍醒，用力將身上的小丑推開，亞瑟的背摔在牆上。他驚呼一聲，但還沒來得及做更多反應一拳便擊中了他的下顎。牙齒劃破他的嘴唇，血沾上散落臉旁的綠色鬈髮。  
  


布魯斯突然覺得自己只是個穿著萬聖節服裝的小孩。第一次周旋，他一敗塗地。

  
「你滿嘴胡說八道。」

  
亞瑟吃吃笑起來，彎起眼睛。  
  
  
「你能期待什麼？你該知道的，檔案上寫我瘋了。」他說，「而且你又怎麼知道我真的沒抓到布魯斯．韋恩？」

「你沒有那個能耐。」

「為什麼？」他眨眨眼，「哦，也對。我想他一天到晚都關在那棟豪宅裡吧？光是宴客派對就開不完了，連要見到他的機會都沒有。我猜他也跟他老爸湯瑪斯．韋恩一樣。」

「湯瑪斯．韋恩怎麼樣？」

  
亞瑟抬起一邊的嘴角，這神奇地讓他塗得歪斜的口紅兩側平衡了一點。他看起來真的像是露出了一個大大的笑容。

  
「湯瑪斯．韋恩…… 他把自己說得像是救世主。總是談仁愛和正義，但他又真正關心過誰呢？他是個虛偽的騙子，他…… 」  
  


這次他幾乎把小丑的鼻樑給打斷——血汩汩地流淌下來，小丑捂住鼻子試著止住它，隨後笑聲像煙火一樣炸開。而這徹底激怒了蝙蝠俠，他又朝他的腹部揮了一拳，小丑縮起身子，笑聲變成不成形的哮喘。  
  


「你不知道你在說什麼，」他扯住那頭綠色的長髮，「而你什麼也不是。你以為、你以為⋯⋯」

「你為什麼這麼生氣？」小丑搖搖晃晃地問。他的妝幾乎都花了，藍色顏料被淚水拖出長長的痕跡，白色、紅色和血糊成一團。「我只是說，有些事不如表面看起來那樣。這有什麼不對？大家也說巴頓是個好人呀。」

「這跟他又有什麼關係？我摸不透你，亞瑟。」

「哦，你真的不知道。」

  
亞瑟抬起手，蝙蝠俠長久的訓練讓他以為他要反擊，他近乎反射地扭住他的手臂，將他重重摔在地上，他甚至不知道自己何必花這麼大的力氣制伏像只布娃娃的人。很快地他發現亞瑟一點敵意也沒有，或許他剛剛只不過是想要伸手碰碰他，僅此而已。

「你到底要什麼？」他絕望地說。  
  
「你想要什麼呢？你可以打我、上我。我喜歡粗暴一點。」他透過半閉的眼瞼看著蝙蝠俠，他的手從他的腰部慢慢往上游移到胸、肩膀，然後輕輕勾在他的後頸。  
  
「至少巴頓在當老師的時候是這麼告訴我的。他說我需要教訓。至於他跟其他孩子說過什麼，我就不知道了。」  
  


他猛地從亞瑟身上彈起，瞪大眼睛，好像他剛是被火圈圈住一樣。亞瑟嘻笑，爬起來跌跌撞撞地靠回牆面。他從西裝口袋裡摸索出煙盒，倒出一根煙，打火機的火光顫抖得厲害。

  
吸進的空氣變成了長長的煙尾巴，他的呼吸稍稍平穩了一些。

  
「所以我殺了他。看，我也會打擊犯罪。也許我跟勇敢的騎士也沒那麼不同，是不是？」  
  
「我跟你完全不同。」蝙蝠俠反駁，但他連自己也無法說服。

「或許吧，」小丑想碰碰他的臉頰，但他推開了他的手。「你會告訴他們我做的事嗎？」他問。

  
布魯斯原本預期今天會因為當上英雄而驕傲的；才出征幾次，蝙蝠俠就逮到了惡名昭彰的小丑。  
  
但現在他搞不清楚什麼是英雄了。

  
這一切突然顯得愚蠢又可笑：殺人、搶劫、放火，各種不可饒恕的罪行——弗萊克是個精神病，所以他做什麼事肯定都沒理由的。他真該死，每個人都這麼說。至於史考特．巴頓，那個總是將草坪修整得整整齊齊、周末烤肉派對從不缺席的熱心退休高中老師—一個把自己和青少年鎖在同一間房裡施暴的混帳—卻得以安穩過上大半輩子。  
  


如果亞瑟說的是真的，巴頓的死明顯就不是這麼可惜了。調查這事會花一點時間，但並非不可行；一旦他的案件被報導出來肯定掀起軒然大波，好笑的是，如此一來小丑又當上了弱勢反撲的代表、社會正義的使者。就像當年莫瑞．富蘭克林和湯瑪斯．韋恩的事件，高譚必然又是一陣動盪。  
  
  
如果不報導呢？  
  


_滿口正義的虛偽騙子。_

  
你是個自願上鉤的傻瓜，布魯斯．韋恩。  
  
  
「你真的知道該怎麼引起混亂，亞瑟。」

「我從來沒引起過任何混亂，我只是跟隨它。」

  
蝙蝠俠看著那雙眼睛良久。  
  


警笛從遠處傳來，蝙蝠俠知道警察正急急趕向這裡：過分、太過分了，小丑殘殺無辜的市民，高譚日報這樣寫道。史考特．巴頓，58歲，男性，備受愛戴的退休老師。他被綁在一間廢棄倉庫的椅子上，淋上汽油活活燒死。那該是多是麼殘忍又痛苦的死法，而這樣的事情可能發生在你或我的身上。  
  


這是高譚黑暗、墮落的一天。

  
鳴笛越來越響，小丑轉轉眼睛。蝙蝠俠說：

「他們很快就會過來了，你沒辦法躲掉的。」

_That's life and I can't deny it_

就當作這地方真的是個笑話吧，而他們全是裡頭的喜劇演員。在失控的劇本裡大部分的人只能隨波逐流。但布魯斯．韋恩仍盡責扮好他的角色；窮其一生他都要在這場大型鬧劇裡企圖扳回一點點秩序，否則他將無法解釋湯瑪斯．韋恩、甚至是亞瑟．弗萊克所付出的代價究竟是為了什麼。

  
_Many times I thought of cutting out but my heart won't buy it_

  
「我會告訴他們你做的事，亞瑟。但你得跟我回阿卡漢。再說，阿卡漢和高譚——對你來說它們有什麼不同？你又還能去哪裡？」  
  
  
小丑微笑，香煙一截一截化成灰燼。  
  
  
在不久之後小丑的信徒將阿卡漢病院炸出個大洞，讓他們的國王從爆炸的火焰中重生，帶領高譚市前往無止盡的混沌。而蝙蝠俠將追逐著鮮豔西裝的身影，日復一日。塑膠花仍擺在韋恩大宅的窗台，唱針沙沙地刮著那首歌。

  
_But if there's nothing shakin' come this here July_  
_I'm gonna roll myself up in a big ball and die_

  
「阿卡漢和高譚，高譚和阿卡漢。除此之外，我哪裡也不會去，布魯斯。」

  
_My, my_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Alfred用阿爾弗雷德而不是慣稱的阿福，用阿福覺得氣氛可能不太搭 XD


End file.
